Enemy
Kid Chameleon contains a multitude of enemy types, all in all 26 (or 29 if you count both types of Dragons, both types of Tanks and the UFO in addition to its pilot). Common for all enemies is that they have a specific number of hit points, and die when these are depleted. Appearance A notable number of Kid Chameleon enemies depicts different animals. Many of these enemies have two legs, regardless of how many the original animals has. Examples are Crabs, Orcas, Scorpions, Armadillos and Goats. Many animals are also armless as well, which includes Armadillos, Dragons, and Goats. Another group of enemies are the ones that look like heads made out of stone, with large clenched teeth. Big Hopping Skull, Mini Hopping Skull, Tank and Driller are examples of this, and also possibly the Emo Rock. Behavior The enemies can be categorized according to their different kinds of behavior: * The way enemies move around: ** Ground enemies, which keep their feet on the ground. ** Jumping enemies, which are jumping instead of walking. These are Big Hopping Skulls and Mini Hopping Skull. The UFO pilot is both walking on the ground and jumping. ** Bouncing enemies, which are just bouncing mindlessly around. These are only Fireballs and Spheres. ** Flying enemies, which disobey the laws of gravity. Here we have Clouds, UFOs, Tornadoes and the flying variant of Dragons. ** Appearing enemies, which appear out of this air somewhere above Kid's head. This is only the Emo Rock. ** Rooted enemies, which do not move around. Here we find the Tar Monster. Emo Rocks are also unable to move around, except from their ability to fall. * The way the enemies' movement is affected by Kid: ** Chasing enemies, which will follow after you, at least to some extent. ** Mindlessly walking enemies, which only change direction if they hit an obstacle. ** Defending enemies, which will start blocking when Kid comes too close. The Crabs and the Ninjas are able to do this. * The way enemies relate to bottomless pits. ** Normal enemies, which fall to the bottom of the bottomless pit. ** Flying enemies, which are unable to hit the bottomless pit. Flying Dragons have to be turned into Walking Dragons to hit the bottomless pits. ** Returning enemies, which behave as if the pits actually have a bottom. Fireballs, Spheres, Big Hopping Skulls, Mini Hopping Skulls and UFO pilots do this. Attacks The enemies can also be grouped in categories based on their type of attack: * Shooting enemies, which shoot different types of projectiles at you. These are Lions, UFOs, Clouds, Archers, Dragons, Robots, Tanks and Tar Monsters. * Lunging enemies, which rush or throw themselves at you. Hands, Orcas, Armadillos and Goats do this. * Fire enemies, which leave the ground burning where they have been. These are Fire Demon and Fireball. * Other enemies, which are forced to hurt you by contact only. For example, Emo Rocks, Spheres, etc. All enemies are equally dangerous to you, taking away one hitpoint per attack. Never more, never less. Combat There are many ways to hurt an enemy. * Jump and land on top of it. * Shoot it with Maniaxe or Juggernaut. * Slash it with Red Stealth. * Use any of the offensive diamond powers. * Have the projectiles from a shooter block or ice block hit it. Generally, all attacks do the same damage to all enemies - enemies have no weaknesses to particular weapons. There are some exceptions, though, where an enemy may be immune to some types of attack completely. * Ninjas and Crabs block Maniaxe's axes most of the time. * Bosses take no damage from diamond powers. * Some spike-covered enemies such as Crystals or charging Armadillos can not be jumped on - instead you take damage. There are also some ways to get rid of enemies regardless of how many hitpoints they have. * Land-based enemies can be rammed with Berzerker. Tanks are an exception. * Ram a steel block with Berzerker so that the block hits the enemy. * Squeeze it with a platform, shifting block, mushroom block (?) or make an ghost block appear inside it. * Make it fall of the bottom of the screen. Some enemies such as Fireballs are immune to this. Enemy gallery All the different type of enemies in Kid Chameleon. Boss gallery All the different type of bosses in Kid Chameleon. Trivia * Due to limited VRAM space, levels can have a max possible combination of 3 different types of enemies. Some enemies take up more space than others: nothing can be paired with a Lion because of how much space it uses. UFOs and Robots are loaded into memory together. * Clouds, Crabs, Drips, Fire Demons, Ninjas, Robots/UFOs, Spinning Twins, Tar Monsters and Tornados all have a third pallete but it's only accesible through hacking. The palletes did not made it to the game for some reason (likely because of not having enough levels to introduce new palletes).